navycraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicle Control Signs
Overview Vehicle Control Signs are arguably the most important sign used on a navycraft server. These signs allow for the player to control the vehicle their using. The sign allows a player who activates it to be in complete control of the vehicle any person who is onboard it. A player using a vehicle control sign can allow for steering the vehicle and controlling its speed. The original person who actives the vehicle is given the title of "Captain", while other players are listed as crew While other players may drive vehicle using these signs, they can not access full functionality a which includes disposal of the vehicle via the sunk command. While most commands listed in /ship help are related to water base minecraft vehicles like submarines and the ship, these commands work for ALL vehicles from Aircraft to ground moving tanks. The following is also mix directions of how to drive as well other features. This may appear to be duplication. Construction Writing the Sign Vehicle signs are simple signs you write on top line of the sign what vehicle is suppose to be. If you wish a ship, you type "Ship" on the top line of the sign. A vehicle may be given a name it always referred to as, such as "Essex". You would write this name on the 2nd line of the Vehicle sign. Any additional information placed on the 3rd and 4th line is covered up after activation of the vehicle. There are five vehicle control signs used on a navycraft server. These include; Ship, Aircraft, Helicopter, Submarine, and Tank. Placement of the Sign The sign can be put anywhere. However, a smart player who intends this vehicle for combat will want to protect it. Signs must be placed on a block verses free standing. When placing a vehicle sign, the vehicle will physically turn entire vehicle from where this sign is placed. So if your vehicle sign is in middle of the vehicle, the when vehicle turns, the vehicle will turn from middle of it's body. Typically places for placement of vehicle signs is as follows, this is not a requirement. *Ships - Usually in a room in tower/superstructure called Bridge which allows player see where their going. However, a Helm sign may be put there, and the Ship sign can be placed in a protective spot on the ship. Should it be destroyed, back up signs such as the Helm sign will no longer function. *Aircraft / Helicopter - Usually a Aircraft and Helicopter Signs are placed in front of the vehicle, in the room called the Cockpit. *Tanks - These ground base vehicles can be placed in front of the vehicle or like the Ship, maybe placed in a protective spot in the interior of the vehicle for activation, while the Helm sign can be placed where a Driver can see the outside. *Submarines - Unlike Ships, submarines control rooms, are placed in center of the vehicle. A helm sign can be placed on the top of the ship called the sail or the conning tower. How it works Activation To activate this sign, the player needs only to click on the vehicle sign and entire vehicle (if properly put together) will activate and the player will be designated the owner & captain. When activated, a gold sword will appear temporarily in the player's avatar's hand. This is sometimes referred to as the Control Sword. Depend on the vehicle, additional functions are granted to this sword, but all vehicles, this sword controls direction and speed as long as the player remains NEXT to the Vehicle Sign. If the player walks away, the sword will disappear unless the vehicle destroyed. If the sword in the hand when this accrues, the sword is rendered into a normal gold sword. Bring the Vehicle to Speed and Steer There two steps whenever a vehicle is activated that MUST be done. *NOTE: Aircraft need additional action taken immediately. A player needs to click their gold sword UP so to tell aircraft to star rising Up. If this action is not done, the aircraft will crash shortly after movement begins. *; Change Gears : A player who activates this vehicle, must always change the gears like a real vehicle. HOLDING DOWN the SNEAK KEY at the SAME TIME right click the mouse, this will change gears of the vehicle. Different vehicles require more gears changed, however, Ships, Submarines, need go from Gear 1 to Gear 2, while Tanks & Aircraft need need change to Gear 3. *; Increase Speed : Once gears are changed, they allow for additional speed for the vehicle. This is crucial for Aircraft which need to rise above the ground. *; Pick a Direction : Aircraft and Helicopters must click up, once vehicle is in motion. Helicopters do NOT have engines unless their hybrid vehicle, using aircraft sign as well Helicopter. While in safedocks, all vehicles once started, must leave Safedocks area. Once they are out of it's boundaries they will be free to change direction, except aircraft an helicopters can go up and control how far up they wish to go. Vehicle Commands via Vehicle Control Sign While no physical commands can be seen, additional commands can be used for a vehicle. All vehicles have non vehicle sign related command they may issue when they activate a vehicle. These server commands for the vehicle only work while vehicle is ACTIVE and not destroyed/disabled. The following are the commands that maybe accessed by doing /ship help. Note 1: Due to the server's nature is "Ships" thus the command is /ship help, but it applies to all vehicles Note 2: Certain commands may only be used by the "Cpt" or Captain of the vehicle. Aka the person who activated and paid for the vehicle. */ship - Vehicle Status (shows health, engines active, crew, etc */ship tp - Teleport command which will move you (or a crewmember) back to vehicle where the vehicle sign is located. */ship leave - Leave the crew of the vehicle */radio (Message/text) - (or /ra) this sends a radio message/text (must have a radio sign to work) */radio (/ra) - This will give status of the radio */crew {message/text) (/cr) - This vehicle only chat line, so crew who are part of your vehicle may speak without anyone else listening to you. */crew (/cr) - this shows what crew members are attached to your vehicle. */ship release - (Cpt) Captain only command, allowing you to release ownership of the vehicle. */ship crew - (Cpt) Recreates your crew with players on your vehicle. */ship add - (Cpt) adds players whom are on your vehicle to it's crew. Thus able operate the vehicle and get credit for it's success in combat. */ship summon - (Cpt) Teleports you and all your active crew back to the vehicle's main vehicle sign. (10 minute cool down) */ship repair - (Cpt) Repairs your vehicle should it be in a repair dock region */ship store - (Cpt) Stores your vehicle if in a Storage dock region */ship disable - (cpt) Deactivates your vehicle after a countdown, this is so it can be modified. It is against rules for disabling vehicle in combat. This denies points to the opposing teams. */ship sink - (Cpt) This scuttles/sinks/destroys the vehicle so prevent it being used by enemy or to clear it out of the way. This will leave wreckage of a vehicle. */ship destroy - (Cpt) this essentially erases the vehicle if it's in spawning area/safedocks. */ship command - (Staff only command) This essentially allows staff take over your vehicle, stealing it from you. */ship remove - (Staff only command) Removes the vehicle instantly as active vehicle. */ship drive - (Staff only command) allows a staff member to hijack a vehicle if needed. */ship buoy - (Staff only command) view and modify buoyancy variables (Adjust for water-based vehicles) Category:Essentials Category:Reference Guides